I Would Take A Bullet For You Any Day
by Kizu Ranmyaku
Summary: Find out what happens when Sasuke Uchiha and Kizu Ranmyaku go on a date, but then all the horrors of murder become reality...What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I'd Take A Bullet For You Any Day

By: Kizu Ranmyaku

Disclamer: I do not own Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Guy Sensei, Rock Lee, or Tsunade. And I do not own the song lyrics I have put in this story, they belong to the band Evanescence - Amy Lee.

Chapter One

-x-

"Want to go out?" Sasuke shyly asked as Kizu held his hand. "Yes!", Kizu said excitedly before she could even think about it. Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor. Kizu's bes friend had asked Sasuke out thousands of times and never had her true love even come close to saying yes. Kizu clung to Sasuke's arm, her heart racing so fast Naruto couldn't even believe it. (XD)Sakura wanted to tell Ino so badly. She was very mad at Kizu. How could her 'best friend' do that to her and Ino?! Kizu didn't show it, but on the inside was smiling from ear to ear.

"So...where are we going for dinner?"

"Well, what foods do you like?",Sasuke asked kindly.

"Well, how about we eat at the Cafe Hidden in the Leaves, because it has every food imaginable...so...-"

"I understand.",Sasuke cut her off.

Sasuke gently kissed her on the lips. Kizu panicked at first, but then relaxed as he kissed her. Sakura cringed. Naruto's mouth dropped open (Because Naruto/Rock Lee/Sasuke like Kizu). Sakura ran to tell Ino. This couldn't be real. Sakura was holding back tears as she ran. Ino walked up to Sakura, about to yell and call her names, but saw the tear filled eyes. She didn't say anything. Sakura squeaked out, "Kizu...and S -Sasuke...-"

"What?" Ino said softly.

There was a long pause.

"What?" Ino repeated.

Sakura looked paler than a ghost.

"Please tell me, Sakura.", Ino said quietly, knowing something was wrong.

Sakura couldn't hold back the tears any longer. They came rushing out as she said while sobbing, "Sasuke is going out with Kizu! Kizu...I hate her! How could she do this to us?!" Sakura didn't mean what she said. Ino wanted to cry and scream, but she didn't let her eyes fill. She hugged Sakura, a thing that wouldn't happen unless the situation was serious to them.

Sasuke held Kizu's hand as they walked home. "When do you want to go to dinner?", Sasuke asked, looking at his feet. "Tomorrow night, I guess. Maybe around six o' clock -ish...", Kizu replied, nervous from the date. When Sasuke walked home, Kizu went up to her room and put out a beautiful outfit for the date. There was then a knock on Kizu's door. She opened the creaky door and, and Sakura and Ino storm in. Both friends have rosy cheeks, indicating they had been crying. Sakura yelled, "Why did you do this?", while crying. "What do you mean?! Sasuke asked me! Don't act like you don't know that!", Kizu cried. Tears filled her eyes. "We don't hate you! We are just mad!" Ino yelled. There was a long silence. Sakura's face turned red and she yelled, "I DO!", and ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Kizu cried.

Nobody talked, and nobody cried.

Both girls just stood there and stared at the cold, hard floor.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I'm...s-sorry, just don't be mad at me for liking Sasuke...", Kizu said softly, her face flushed. Kizu cried as her best friend walked away. Kizu loved Sasuke. She didn't just think he was 'cute'. How could they just walk away from her, not letting her even have a chance to explain?

"Ino! Don't do this to me...!", Kizu cried.

Sakura didn't come back in and had left.

Ino hugged Kizu.

"Don't worry...I know you love Sasuke more than Sakura and I ever could...I think she's more mad at Sasuke than you...-", she paused, "So...see you later, Kizu Chan.", and with that Ino began to walk away from her friend.

"Wait! Ino...,-", Kizu said softly, almost not loud enough for her to hear.

"Yea?", Ino replied quietly, still turned around, facing the door.

"You don't hate me...do you?"

Ino turned around, "No. I don't care if you love Sasuke too. He chose you. Sakura can have her own opinions. Don't _ever_ think that _I _would hate _you._"

Those words were said very firmly, but sweetly.

"Goodbye for today, Kizu Chan."

-x-

Hoped you liked the first chapter.

I love reviews too. -_wink wink-_

And please only say constructive critisism, and don't tell me that Sasuke is too emotional.

This is a fictional story. :3

Thank you!

-Kizu...


	2. The Date

I Would Take A Bullet For You Anyday

By: Kizu Ranmyaku

Chapter Two

(Please read on. This is when it get's exciting.)

-x-

Sasuke walked to her house with red roses and a big box of chocolates, and rang the door bell. Kizu came out of her home, and hugged him softly. She took the flowers and put them in a vase with cool water, and put the chocolates in the pantry, then walked outside. She was happier than ever! Sasuke kissed her gently and held her hand as they walked to the Cafe HIdden in the Leaves.

After the couple was seated, Kizu noticed two young men that looked almost idenctical to Rock Lee and Naruto with FBI Glasses and trench coats on. "Awwww...I told you it wouldn't work!", Rock Lee said after I looked at him. They took off their glasses and sure enough, it was them. Sasuke and Kizu rolled their eyes at the two ninjas who _thought_ they could go 'under cover'.

A waitress walked up to their table, and asked kindly, "Hello, my name is Lotus, what can I get you to drink to start out with?", as I replied, "Water please, thank you.", and Sasuke replied, "Tea, please." About three minutes later, Lotus came back with the two drinks, and placed them on the table. Sasuke sipped at his steaming hot tea as Kizu put her ice cold drink in a coaster.

Soon after, Sasuke asked, "So...how have you been doing latley?"

"Well, same old, same old, but...dating you of course.", Kizu smiled gingerly.

Before Sasuke could even awnser, there was the thundering noise gunshots, and the couple heard screaming. "Get on the floor! Get on the floor, now!" Sasuke grabbed Kizu in his arms, and jumped to the floor, hugging her tightly. Sasuke was breathing hard, so you could tell he was worried. Rock Lee and Naruto ran over to Sasuke and Kizu and hugged the floor. Then it happened. Blood went everywhere and Kizu screamed as if three million daggers peirced into her at once. She had been shot in the shoulder, very close to her neck, but not quite there. Sasuke yelled loudly with Rock Lee and Naruto as they cried, "SHE'S BEEN SHOT!""HELP,WE NEED HELP, NOW!"

The gunman ran out of the cafe as screaming took over the intire cage. Ninjas were running over to help Kizu, and were trying to get her to talk, making sure the girl was _okay_ (Yea Right). Sasuke was screaming and crying, "Kizu?! Kizu, wake up!" Kizu was breathing very shallow breaths, as she said faintly and slurred, "Sasuke...I love...-" and then went unconsious. Sasuke picked up his true love, knowing it was truly life or death for her, and she could die any minute. He ran out of the cafe where the horror had come to life. He carried her to her home, knowing know where else to go, and put her down gently into her bed. He tried to let a little water go down her so she wouldn't get dehydrated. "NARUTO!", he screamed. Naruto ran in with a red flushed face.

"Get Tsunade, NOW!-"

"Okay."

"...And get Rock Lee. Tell him to go get Ino and Sakura. Hurry, Naruto."

Naruto ran out without any hesitation. "Go get Sakura and Ino. Now."

Soon after, Rock Lee arrived at Sakura's house. "What do you want, Bushy Brows...?", Sakura said.

"Sakura Chan, this is no time for that. Kizu was shot. We need you and Ino's help."

Sakura burst out in tears, and pulled Ino from her room. (Ino had come over to talk to Sakura.) Tears were rushing down Ino's face aswell. They ran as hard as they could, their feet slapping the hard ground.

Naruto arrived at Tsunade's office, crying and flushed.

"What's wrong with you, gaki?"

"Tsunade chan, my true love has been hurt badly."

Tsunade grabbed some medical supplies, and ran with Naruto to Kizu. Kizu was breathing very shallow, and couldn't talk.

"Boys...girls...she might not make it.", Tsunade said solemnly.

Tsunade took the bullet from it's position, and wrapped the spot that had been shot.

Everyone stared at Kizu, as she took her final breath, and died.

-x-

The story is not over.

Sorry for the cliff hanger. :3

-Kizu


End file.
